Womanizer!
by Nick-J'z-Girl
Summary: Title says it all! Oneshot!


_**Superstar, where you from? How's it going?  
I know you got a clue what you're doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby**_

I sat at the bar looking around the club with my two best friends, Sharpay and Taylor.

"Guys! That kid is hot" Sharpay practically yelled over the loud music. I looked to where she was pointing and saw a blue eyed cutie dancing with a girl. I smirked when he left her and walked over to another girl.

_**Look at you gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby**_

"He's hot, but he's a womanizer," I said. They both agreed. I stared off at the boy again as he looked up and caught my eye. I rolled my eyes as he left the girl he was currently with and he walked over to us.

_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby  
You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer  
(Womanizer)**_

"Wanna dance?" he asked as he reached us. I looked at Sharpay and Taylor who shrugged. I looked back at the boy and saw him smiling. I rolled my eyes once again.

"You're kidding my right? You think I'd honestly dance with you? How many girls have you been with in the past five minutes?" I asked cockily. I saw his smile falter a little bit.

_**Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are**_

"Uh, erm… Don't worry about that sweetheart. I guarantee that you will dance with me before the nights over." He said then smirked one more time and walked off, leaving me to stare after him longingly.

"Girl, I swear, love at first sight!" Taylor exclaimed. I almost nodded but stopped myself.

_**(You!)  
You got me goin'  
(You!)  
You're oh so charmin'  
(You!)  
But I can't do it  
(You!)  
You womanizer**_

_**Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are**_

_**(You!)  
You say I'm crazy  
(You!)  
I got your crazy  
(You!)  
You're nothing but a  
(You!)  
Womanizer**_

I sighed as I watched him dance with ANOTHER girl. It was about the 7th one of the night. I looked over and saw Taylor's boyfriend, Chad, looking around. Me and Chad, we're not alike. He's not serious and I like serious people.

As fast as I could, I ran through the crowd as Chad saw me.

"GABI!! COME ON!!!!!! RED BULL GIVES YOU WINGS!" he yelled after me. As I was running, I could tell he was drunk by what he was saying. I kept running though.

"GABSTERRRRRRRRRR!" Chad yelled just as I collided with someone. Before I fell, the person wrapped their arms around my waist.

"I told you I'd get that dance." I heard a familiar voice say. Looking up I felt butterflies fill my stomach. Before I could reply, I heard Chad's booming voice behind me.

"Yea yea. If you just do one thing for me, I'll dance with you!" I said. He nodded smirking.

"Anything." He said. I looked behind me and saw a laughing and stumbling Chad moving our way still.

"Hide me from Chad!" I exclaimed and jumped behind him. I peeked around him and saw Chad.

"Yo! Troy! MY MA-yan!" Chad slurred.

"Hey Chad.." this Troy guy said. I guess that's the womanizer's name.

"Hey man, have you seen my turquoise hippo named Ralph?" Chad asked. I giggled a little and I heard 'Troy' chuckle.

"No man, maybe Taylor has. Go find her…" he said. I saw Chad nod then walk off. I stepped in front of Troy again.

_**Daddy-O, you got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby**_

"Thanks, Chad scares me." I said. He nodded.

"About that dance.." he said in his deep voice. I nodded so he wrapped his arms around my waist and mine went around his neck. We started getting lost in the music. But me more in his eyes. As the music got faster, he started grinding against me.

_**Lollipop, must mistake me you're the sucker  
To think that I would be a victim not another**_

_You can't be falling for this guy… _I though to myself. _You Don't even know him._

_**  
Say it, play it how you want it  
But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby**_

When the song finished, I pulled away from him.

"Thanks for everything," I said then winked and walked away leaving the blue eyed boy, confused and lonely for once.

_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby  
You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer  
(Womanizer)**_

_**Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are**_

_**(You!)  
You got me goin'  
(You!)  
You're oh so charmin'  
(You!)  
But I can't do it  
(You!)  
You womanizer**_

_**Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are**_

_**(You!)  
You say I'm crazy  
(You!)  
I got your crazy  
(You!)  
You're nothing but a  
(You!)  
Womanizer

* * *

**_

**Written with Sassygrl096! I think that's her name. :P  
**


End file.
